Yamanaka Naruto
by Dragon KeyboardFreak
Summary: I've seen NaruIno stories that are pretty good, so I decided to mix it up and make it so that Naruto was adopted into the Yamanaka family. Dunno if it's any good or not, so I'll let you decide. May change genre later. Smart!Naruto
1. Yamanaka Naruto

Okay, I'm putting all of my stories on hold for this one and Blood Bond Pokemon. These two are going to have my focus the most. First, this is not a NaruIno story. Second, no bitching about Naruto's attitude/personality. Are we all on the same page? Good. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0-0-0-0-0

The clan heads and council stared at the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, as he held a cooing infant boy. Many were in favor of killing the child, despite that his parents were the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina. Others, such as some of the clan heads, refused to see an innocent child be murdered for something he had no control over. Curiously, Yamanaka Yuki, Inoichi's wife, walked over to the Hokage and asked, "May I?" He gently handed her the baby and his bright blue orbs stared up at her before a smile crossed his face and he cooed. She smiled, letting him grasp one of her fingers. Inoichi also walked over, his daughter, Ino, in his arms. Yuki looked at her husband and he gave her a swift nod. Looking at the Hokage, she said, "We wish to adopt Uzumaki Naruto as our son." Immediately, the council was in an uproar. Watching the group with hawk-like eyes, she handed Naruto to her husband and said, "I don't want the children to hear this."

As soon as the door closed, Yuki turned towards the council. She may be a civilian now, but she had once been a kunoichi alongside Kushina and she'd be damned if she let these bastards forget her and Minato. She took a deep breath and shrieked, "_You pompous, arrogant, old prunes! How dare you try to kill a newborn child? Especially the son of our greatest Hokage yet (no offense Hokage-sama)! You damn mother-fuckers are nothing but old bastards that need to keel over and die! It's not the boy's fault that he has the Kyuubi inside of his gut! If I ever see you or anyone else outside of this room give him so much as the wrong look, I will hang you from the Hokage Mountain by your intestines! Do you understand me?_"

The killing intent the suffocated the air didn't come from just her, but Morino Ibiki as well. Ibiki respected Inoichi as a fellow interrogator and was good at what he did. Looking around stoically at the council, he put in, "And if she doesn't get to you, I will and soon break your minds." Smiling at him, she said, "Thank you Ibiki. I appreciate it." He nodded.

"The demon child…" the old councilor trailed off when a kunai sank into the wall just inches from his head.

"What was that, Councilor Sasaki?" Yuki asked sweetly. He shook his head. They all knew that Yuki was not afraid to badmouth the council or threaten him. Hell, they wouldn't be surprised if she was more than willing to kill them. Danzo stood up, ready to say his piece, but Yuki turned and hissed, "If I hear a single word come out of your mouth, Danzo, I will show you just how good my gathering skills are." Seething, he took his seat. It was clear that she knew something about him. But how was the question. He had made sure to leave no evidence that could be used against him. Glaring at the council members Yuki said, "I am that child's mother and none of you will tell me otherwise. Do you hear me!" No one spoke a word. She nodded and turned away, the Hokage and three others following behind.

**Outside the Council Room **

Inoichi stood outside the huge council room, somewhat disappointed that the room was sound proofed by a jutsu. He dearly wished he could hear what his wife was saying. In his arms, he watched as Ino and Naruto slept, blissfully unaware of the chaos that was most likely going on in the room. Ino herself was just barely two months old. Ten minutes later, a smug Yuki walked out, the Hokage, Nara Shikaku, Amikichi Choza, and Morino Ibiki with her, all five men looking quite pleased with whatever happened. He made a mental note to ask his three friends what happened later. Yuki took Ino out of Inoichi's arms and said, "So, Hokage-sama, where do we sign to become Yamanaka Naruto's parents?"

**Twelve years later**

"NARUTO! Wake up! It's time for school!" Yamanaka Uzumaki Naruto groaned at the sound of his sister's loud voice. He had been awake for five minutes already, having formed the habit of waking before Yamanaka Ino roared in his ear. Glaring at the grinning girl from under his pillow, he growled, "Ino. It's 6:10 in the morning. School doesn't start until eight. Go away." He knew she wouldn't; she'll pull of the blankets and try to pour cold water on his back. It was the same routine every day. The only reason she did it was so she could be the first to see Uchiha Sasuke, the "love of her life" as she called him. Naruto called him Duck-Butt Pretty Boy, but had learned to keep his opinions to himself when he was around her.

Ino huffed and did as Naruto predicted. He quickly shot out of bed to avoid getting water on him and his bed. She smiled and flounced out of the room so her brother could get dressed. Sighing, he grabbed his favorite pair of black shinobi pants; his dark blue shirt that had an orange version of the Yamanaka clan symbol on the back; his black fighting gloves; and the dark blue sandals. He saw the Hitai-ate he received when he passed the exam. He smiled. Today was the day he would meet his team.

**The Academy**

Ino sat in a seat next to her brother, glaring at Haruno Sakura. The pink haired girl had managed to sit next to Sasuke before she could. She glanced at Naruto, who looked like he was in deep thought. She knew better though; he was most likely pissing off Kyuubi by taunting him. Ino smirked. Serves the damn fox right. He should never have attacked Konoha if he didn't want to be "locked up inside a weak excuse for a human" as he put it. Or so Naruto says. Ino had a feeling that no one would be able to handle the fox like her brother. She felt that they would either go insane, rampage, kill everyone, or just leave and then do all of that. That's why, starting at the age of six, if she saw anyone glare or say something bad against Naruto, she would tell them that they were idiots. How would they feel if _they_ had something sealed inside their gut? Both she and Naruto had been told about the sealing when they were six and how Naruto was actually adopted. Inoichi hadn't been one to mince words. She'd never forget Naruto's response to their worried father, "_Do you love me?_"

"_Of course!_"

"_Then_ _why should I be scared? I'm more scared that you don't love me. Do you love me Ino-nee-chan?_" She had smiled and nodded, hugging the cerulean eyed boy, pleasing both Naruto and Inoichi. Of course, the two never did find out if the Hokage knew that they knew about the fox.

Now, as she looked at her brother, she really couldn't imagine not having him as her family. The door opened and Naruto easily cut of communication with the fox, prompting Ino to whisper, "Were you teasing him?" He smirked as an answer.

"I want details later," she grinned. He snickered, ignoring Kyuubi's enraged yells about blasted blondes and how he was going to eat them. The door opened and Umino Iruka walked in. He smiled at them as he said, "Are you ready for your teams?" They all nodded. The teams were:

**Team 7-Hatake Kakashi**

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_Yamanaka Naruto_

**Team 8-Yuhi Kurenai**

_Haruno Sakura_

_Hyuga Hinata_

_Aburame Shino_

**Team 10-Sarutobi Asuma**

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Amikichi Choji_

Naruto didn't glance at Ino. He knew she was pissed beyond belief. In a way, he was glad. Maybe this way she would get over her stupid attraction to Duck Butt and find another crush, like Shikamaru. Naruto nearly burst out laughing at the thought of Ino and Shikamaru together. Then it struck home. He was on Sasuke's team! He let his head thump onto the desk.

"Naru-chan…"

"No."

"But-!"

"I said no."

"But maybe-!"

"The teams are final, Ino. You know that."

"Fine," she said dejectedly

"Troublesome women," came the mutter from both Shikamaru and Naruto. Inuzuka Kiba roared with laughter while Ino fumed at her brother and his friend. One by one, the Jounins came to pick up their teams. When Sarutobi Asuma appeared, Ino gave her brother one last hug and disappeared out the door. Two hours passed and Team 7's sensei had still not arrived.

"Great. We had to get him," Naruto growled.

"Who?" Kiba inquired curiously. He had no problems with Naruto, just Ino.

"Hatake Kakashi. Number two lazy ninja who is always late, even to a meeting with the Hokage," he explained.

"Number two? Who's number one?"

"Shikamaru of course." Kiba snickered. He should've known.

"So, have you met Kakashi-sensei, Naruto?"

"Nah. I've only heard about him from Tou-san." He started to ask more, but the door opened and he decided to shout at the silver-haired Jounin, "You're late!"

Kakashi noticed that Sasuke hadn't bothered to look at anyone, while Naruto merely sighed in resignation as Kiba screamed at the man. "_The boy must be used to it if he has Yamanaka Ino as a sister,_" he thought. Looking at them again, he said as a lame excuse, "I got lost on the road of life."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto said, "How does someone get lost on a one-lane road?"

Ouch.

**Outside somewhere on a rooftop**

Naruto had no need to study his teammates, having been in the same class with them for the past five years. Instead, he opted to discreetly study Kakashi. He knew the man was aware, but hey, it never hurt to brush up on your skills.

"Alright. Let's begin introducing ourselves. Name your name, age, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and ambitions," Kakashi said. Silence reigned until Kiba said, "Um, why don't you start sensei? That way we know how it goes." Akamaru barked his agreement.

"Fair enough. My name is Hatake Kakashi; my age is not important; my likes and dislikes aren't any of your business; and I have lots of hobbies." Naruto and Kiba glared at him as the dog-boy said, "All you told us is your name." He shrugged and pointed at him, indicating that it was his turn.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba and I'm twelve years old. I like Akamaru, my friends, and my family; I dislike loud fangirls (sorry Naruto), and Uchiha Sasuke; my hobbies are playing with Akamaru and going for walks; and my dream is to become the best tracker there is," Kiba said, Akamaru yipping at the end. Nodding, Kakashi said, "You, brooding one."

Sasuke glared at him before saying, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, age twelve. I dislike a lot of things and I like training so I can get stronger. I have an ambition: and that's to kill a certain man." All three stared at him before Kakashi looked at Naruto and nodded to him.

"My full name is Yamanaka Uzumaki Naruto, but I prefer Yamanaka Naruto. I'm twelve years old. I like ramen, my friends, my family, and pulling pranks. I dislike anyone who hurts or teases my friends and sister, and the three minutes it takes to cook ramen. My ambition is to become an interrogator like my dad or Ibiki-san." Kakashi nodded his approval.

"What's next Kakashi-sensei?" the marked boy asked.

"You get to know each other. Meet me at training ground 7 at 7 o'clock. Oh, and don't eat breakfast. See ya." With that, he disappeared. "No use getting to know each other since we already do. Anybody up for ramen? I'm buying," Naruto said, standing up. Sasuke just "Hn"-ed and walked away. He shrugged and looked at Kiba.

"Sorry, man. But Hana needs me to help out at the clinic. If I don't, she said she'd send one of the Haimaru Brothers after me. And I do not want to go through that again," the boy said, shuddering. Naruto laughed and as they parted ways, he decided to go to the shop to see if he could help out.

**That night**

Inoichi studied his two kids and asked, "Who did you get as your sensei?" Both blinked at him before Ino narrowed her eyes and said, "You should know, Dad." Naruto nodded.

"Hokage-sama wouldn't tell me. He said I should wait until you told me."

"Oh. Well, I got Asuma-sensei with Shikamaru and Choji."

"And I got Kakashi-sensei with Uchiha and Kiba."

Inoichi and Yuki exchanged confused glances. Since when did Kakashi take on Genin teams? Then they realized Naruto was still speaking, "…only learned his name. And I have a feeling I need to watch Uchiha. He said he wants to kill a certain person."

"Eh? I didn't know that. That is so hot!"

"…You're insane."

"What was that Naruto-baka!"

"How is that hot? You should be worried since you don't know who the hell it is he wants to kill. I mean… it could be someone here in the village for all we know unless it's whoever killed his clan."

Trust Naruto to be the voice of reason when Ino's attraction for Sasuke got in the way. Although he knew his son didn't know the full story, Inoichi agreed with Naruto's logic. If no one did know who the culprit was, Naruto's assumption would be the first they would all head for. The murder could have been in the village and no one would've known. Thankfully, they all knew of Uchiha Itachi's betrayal.

**The next morning-training ground 7**

Despite the fact that Kakashi had told the boys not to eat breakfast, Yuki forced Naruto to take a bag full of fruit with him, saying, "_Knowing that Kakashi, he'll be three hours late and I know those boys won't eat either._" Since he knew better than to argue, he took it with him. Seeing that no one was there yet, he sat down and thought of meditating, but quickly dismissed that idea. He was too full of energy to ever meditate; unless you wanted to count taking care of plants mediation. He always felt relaxed when he did. Suddenly, a small white blur pounced on him and his bag. He laughed as Akamaru tried to—unsuccessfully—open the bag.

"Oi! I smell food!" Kiba exclaimed as he came running up. Grinning, Naruto tossed him an apple, only for it to be caught by Akamaru, prompting Kiba to chase him around, shouting insults. When Sasuke appeared, Naruto tossed him a pear without a word and said nothing as he watched Kiba and Akamaru's antics. Finally, around 10:30, Kakashi appeared. He was surprised to see Naruto and Kiba wrestling, Kiba's white puppy running around them, barking, and Sasuke was watching with some slight interest.

"Maa, Naruto. Don't kill Kiba," the Jounin finally said. Both boys looked up, Kiba on the ground, pulling at Naruto's cheeks while the blond had one hand pulling at the brown locks and the other gripping one of Kiba's arms. Grumbling, the two separated. Kakashi watched all three for a moment before saying, "The most important thing for a shinobi is to be able to hide yourself." Holding up to bells, he continued, "Your task is to take them from me before noon. Those that don't have bell will be tied to those stakes over there and you won't get any lunch. Also, if you fail to get the bells, you'll fail and be sent back to the academy."

"But there are only two bells! You can't have a three cell team with two Genin!" Kiba shouted. "Exactly. Begin!" The three boys immediately disappeared. Luckily, Naruto and Kiba hid near each other and Akamaru went towards the blonde, Kiba following. They found him watching Kakashi read an orange book with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What's up?"

"None of this makes sense. Why bother with only two bells if we're just going to fail? It doesn't matter who gets the damn things; we're still going to end up back at the academy." Now Kiba tried to think about it. Slowly, he said, "Ya know…we won't even be able to get near him unless we work together." Naruto's eyes widened.

"That's it! I get it now!"

"Huh?"

"How are missions completed?" he asked somewhat rhetorically as he rolled his eyes.

"That's easy. They're completed by working together." Naruto looked at him, clearly waiting. Kiba's eyes widened with the realization. The blue-eyed boy nodded.

"Let's go find Sasuke."

The two quickly found him with Kiba and Akamaru's keen sense of smell. He glared at them, but before he could tell them to bugger off, Naruto said, "Listen Uchiha, we don't like you and you don't like us. But the objective of this test is teamwork; and unless we wanna get our asses booted back to the academy, we have to work together to do this. So are you going to work with us or not?" Sasuke glared at him for a few moments more then said, "Fine." Naruto nodded.

**With Kakashi**

He wasn't worried. Hell, he didn't think the three genin would be able to pass. Then again, none of the teams he had taken had ever passed. His senses suddenly went off, alerting him. Twenty Narutos sprang from everywhere. His eyes widened in shock.

"_Those aren't illusions! They're Shadow Clones!_" he thought as he fought them off. A few managed to tackle him, two of them latching onto his legs as they turned into identical Kibas while Sasuke sprang out of the trees, with a yell of, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" The huge fireball rushed towards him and Kakashi found that as he jumped to avoid it, a now obvious Akamaru had kept himself attached the Jounin's pant leg. The puppy snapped off the twin bells and leaped to the safety of Kiba's arms. Kiba tossed a bell to Naruto, who ended up tossing it to Sasuke. Both looked at him in surprise. He only gave them a smirk.

"Well. That was certainly interesting. I'm surprised you all worked together. You didn't enter anyone's mind, did you Naruto-kun?" The boy rolled his eyes as he said, "I'd rather use those for interrogation." Kakashi said nothing to that. He looked at the three boys, two of them studying the bells while Naruto's eyes bore into Kakashi. He really hadn't expected this. He had underestimated them. With a wry chuckle, he said, "Congratulations. You pass."

"Eh?" Predictable Inuzuka. Sighing, he said, "The object of this test was teamwork. You can't be a village shinobi without being able work as a team."

"Alright! We passed! This is going to be great!" Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend, but he couldn't help but grin as well. A smirk was settled over Sasuke's lips. As he studied them, Kakashi wondered if this was a good thing. Maybe it was time to stop living in the past.

0-0-0-0-0

It's a little bit different than what I'm use to writing, but I think I did pretty good. I don't like how I did the ending, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out how to end it well. Sorry for that. You can bitch about that part. Review please! I need reviews for this and my other lame stories!


	2. Training and Secrets Told

Second chapter! Yay! Would've had this up sooner, but I got "sick" and we didn't know what it was. The doc said it was a light case of heat stroke. Is there such thing as a light case? Whatever. I'm fine now. I should have chapter three up around the same time as this one. Hopefully. Probably not.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

0-0-0-0-0

Kakashi looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye. The boy was watching Sasuke and Kiba's spar intently, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. There were several questions he wanted to ask the boy, but with the constant training the three had been undergoing, it had been somewhat impossible. But now, he decided to ask, "Maa, Naruto…where did you learn the Kage Bunshin?"

"Dad. It happened when we first found out that I couldn't do a normal Bunshin. He said it's because of my crazy amount of chakra, which I can understand coming from my tenant. But he decided to teach me it since he was sure I could pull it off without getting tired," the boy explained, not taking his eyes off the fight. It had been a two weeks since they became a team and very slowly they were coming together. The Jounin's eyes widened. He hadn't missed the reference about the Kyuubi. A cerulean eye glanced at him as he said, "Both me and Ino know about him. I have to admit, it's fun taunting him." Now he looked at Naruto in surprise.

"You…taunt…him?"

"Yeah. He obviously hates it, but Ino and I get a kick out of it." Although he was watching the fight—which Kiba and Akamaru were badly losing—he said, "How did you find out about the fox?"

"We were playing near the lake one day when we were six and I wanted to try walking on the water. I didn't have shirt on and when I molded my chakra, it appeared. That's also when _he_ decided to talk to me. I was scared shitless and told Ino, which scared her. Dad knew that he couldn't lie, so he told us," Naruto explained, smoothly creating a partial lie.

"He also told us that I was adopted," he added as an afterthought. Kakashi nodded, taking it in as he called for the two boys to stop. While they cooled down, he asked, "Do you know who you're birth parents are?"

"Nah. Dad said it was an S-class secret, so I didn't bother asking after that. Sandaime-jiji has his reasons why we're not supposed to know." He didn't mention that he was more than capable of sneaking into the records room—as he'd done many times before. Kakashi sighed inwardly. He had answers; that was true, but now he also had more questions. Maybe it was time to talk to Inoichi.

**The Broken Leaf Bar**

The Copy-nin had easily found Inoichi, along with Nara Shikaku and Amikichi Choza. Thankfully, the blond wasn't inebriated yet. He walked over and Inoichi said without looking, "This is about Naruto, right?" He nodded. He motioned for the silver haired man to sit down while Shikaku and Choza began singing what suspiciously sounded like Bink's Sake; and quite off-key. Neither man paid any attention to them as Inoichi inquired, "What do you want to know?" The ex-ANBU captain thought for a moment, sorting through his questions before saying, "Naruto told me you told him and Ino about his tenant."

"Did he say how?"

"You were at the lake and when he molded his chakra, the seal showed up. He said that's also the first time it spoke to him, scaring him and Ino before running to you." There were times Inoichi really appreciated Naruto's ability to create lies on the spot; now if only he could do that when Inoichi was in trouble with his wife. The blonde man sighed as he said, "Yeah. When I told them, he became scared that we wouldn't love him anymore. But I don't see what the problem is."

"He spoke casually about it, but not loud enough for Kiba and Sasuke to hear. He also told me that he taunts the damn thing." To his surprise, Inoichi burst out laughing. Kakashi was starting to wonder if all the Yamanaka men were crazy while the females were loud and bossy. First the son says he _enjoys_ teasing the _Kyuubi_; and now the father is laughing that the boy does so. Finally regaining his control, Inoichi said with a smile, "Often times my wife and I will find our kids laughing for no reason, talking about the blasted thing. I never would have the guts to do something like that!"

"Aren't you worried that Naruto might…be taken over?" With a slight smile, Naruto's father said, "No. I'm not worried. After he graduated, I took him aside and told him that he had to be careful, especially with the fox's powers. He looked at me in the eye and said, "If it tries to take over, all I have to do is threaten to kill myself. If I die, it dies." I was proud and scared at the same time. Though I'm sure he'd find another way to make it back down." Giving the younger man a reassuring smile, he said, "Naruto's unpredictable. He'll surprise you indefinitely." Kakashi nodded. The man knew his son better than anyone, so he would watch and wait.

**A week later**

Yuhi Kurenai watched with her three students as three boys walked up to them, Kakashi nowhere in sight. When she noticed that one of the boys was Uchiha Sasuke, she nearly groaned.

"_Three…two…one…_" she thought, knowing what was coming.

"Sasuke-kun!" The excited squeal came from Haruno Sakura, one of the boy's many fangirls. Beside her, was Hyuga Hinata, a somewhat shy girl whom became even more so when Naruto was around. When Kurenai saw the heiress taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she nodded inwardly in approval. The girl had been shy up until the point of her kidnapping. According to an ANBU report and Ino's statement, the Yamanaka children had been out at that time—no one was sure why—and had seen the Kumo-nin escaping with a crying Hinata. Naruto had immediately jumped into action while telling Ino to get help. Ino had found an ANBU and had quickly directed him towards the one-sided battle. Naruto had somehow managed to free Hinata, but was also heavily injured. Seeing the blonde's bravery and determination, Hinata had resolved to become stronger. Through the years, she managed to become more confident and stop her stutter, but that quickly came back when Naruto was in the vicinity.

As the three reached them, Kurenai asked, "Do you know what Kakashi asked you to meet us here?" They shook their heads. She frowned. She didn't know either. She sensed another presence and saw Asuma coming up with his students. Immediately, Ino rushed over and jumped onto Naruto's back, yelling, "Naruto!" The boy blinked as he complained, "Do you have to be so loud, Ino?" She bopped him over the head in mock anger. She didn't spare a glance towards Sasuke. After a long and heated argument that ended with Naruto of all people in tears, she had realized that Sasuke was a cold and uncaring person. But she knew that Naruto had a way of changing people; so she had no doubt that he would be able to make Sasuke "see the light" as she called it. She found herself looking back at that day…

**Flashback**

_Naruto had been giving Ino a—somewhat—cold shoulder the past week, especially whenever she mentioned Sasuke. He always got up and let the room whenever the Uchiha came up. Finally, she confronted him. _

"_What's the deal Naruto? You've been acting really odd lately," she said, a demand in her tone. He didn't look at her as he said, "All you ever talk about is your precious Sasuke-kun. I could stand it while we were in the Academy, but now that I actually know him, I can't handle it." _

"_What do you mean? Sasuke-kun is the greatest!"_

"_He's a cold-hearted bastard, Ino. If you actually looked, you'd see it."_

"_Like hell he is! He's sweet, kind, and powerful!" At that, Naruto gave a scornful laugh and said, "Sweet and kind? He's as sweet and kind as a wolf with meat. When has he ever been nice? When has he ever even smiled? Since when has he been sweet and kind? You think back Ino and tell me that!" _

"_Maybe he doesn't smile, but that doesn't mean anything!"_

"_Then what the hell do you like about him?" _

"_He's strong, popular, handsome, powerful, and-" _

"_Asuma-sensei is strong, popular, handsome, and powerful, but you don't see him that way, do you? You give me one real, substantial, reason, and I'll reconsider my view of him." She had to think for a moment. A part of her realized he was right, because she said angrily, "Why does it matter what I think!"_

"_Because I don't want you getting hurt!"_

"_He would never hurt anyone!"_

"_He wants to kill someone Kami dammit!"_

"_Why the hell are you so worried about this?"_

"_Because I don't want to watch anyone I love to die!" She almost reeled back in shock. There were tears in his eyes and they were starting to fall. He whirled around and stormed towards the back yard where his variety-of-plants garden was. She simply stood there, shock numbing her mind. After a few minutes, she went after her brother. He was in the fern section, tending to the plants as slow tears crawled down his tattooed cheeks. They both knew that if Naruto had never been adopted, his life would have been a lot worse. Kneeling down, she hugged him from behind, laying her head on his shoulder. _

"_I'm sorry, otōtō. I got caught up in his status and looks. You're right," she whispered. There was a short silence before he turned around and hugged her back, his face buried in her shoulder. It was very rare when Naruto was this emotional, normally, he would never let anyone see. But there were times where he would let Ino in and she would help sooth away the sadness or anger. She knew she should've listened to him. After their father taught them a bit of psychology, Naruto had taken to it like a duck to water; he could read people like an open book, especially after he got to know them a bit more. She heard his breathing deepen and smiled. He had been stressed for the past few days with little sleep. It was good to know he had relieved some of that stress now that their little "argument" was over. She leaned back against a bare wall, Naruto curled up on the ground, a content look on his face. Ino had a lot to think about._

**End flashback**

As Kurenai and Asuma spoke in low voices about what the heck Kakashi could want, Ino glanced around, looking at all of the Genin. Her gaze lingered on her brother's teammates. She knew Naruto trusted Kiba, but did he trust him enough to tell the Inuzuka heir about the Kyuubi? Could _Sasuke_ be trusted? Suddenly, Kakashi appeared next to her and Naruto, making the girl flinch. She headed over to her teammates as Kakashi pulled a confused Naruto a short distance away. Whatever he said made the blue eyed boy gape at him. Immediately, he motioned for Ino to come over. Once next to him, he said, "Kakashi-sensei wants me to tell them about Fuzzy Wuzzy." Now it was her turn to gape at Kakashi.

"But sensei, all of us have only been teams for three weeks," she protested. Nodding, he said, "I know. But I want them to learn that they can trust Naruto despite he has the fox inside of him." Ino hesitated and then asked, "Did you talk to Dad about it?" Now he looked a bit nervous.

"Of course you didn't," Naruto said flatly. Sighing, he said, "Fine. I'll tell them." Kakashi smiled. The three teams gathered around and Naruto said, "You all know how the Fourth Hokage fought and killed the Kyuubi, right?" Nods all around.

"I'll go straight to the point then; it wasn't killed. It was sealed inside a newborn baby; and that baby was me." They looked at him incredulously as Choji said, "But that was October 10. Your birthday is November 10." Shaking his head, Naruto said, "No, it's not. We lied so we could keep the secret even more. Remember how you asked me at times why the villagers and even some shinobi would glare at me or call me monster? It's because they see the prisoner and not the prison. I'm the only thing that's keep Fuzzy Wuzzy from attacking us all." They all stared at him until Kiba suddenly started to snicker. Looking at him oddly, Ino said, "What are you laughing about?"

"He called the great demon fox Fuzzy Wuzzy." Just saying that sent the boy into laughter. Inwardly, Naruto was sighing in relief, thankful that Kiba had no hostilities towards him. Looking at the rest of his friends, he realized that they agreed with Kiba. Kakashi saw his student's relief and smiled. He had known that Naruto had been scared to let any of his friends know lest they turned their backs on him. They had all known the boy for far too long to let those few—albeit shocking—facts stop them from being the Yamanaka boy's friends. Noticing Asuma and Kurenai staring at him, he smiled, turned, and walked away. He may be late all the time; he may read his porn whenever he could, but one thing was for certain: he cared about his students, even if he never showed it.

0-0-0-0-0

This chapter was all over the place for me. I couldn't decide how I wanted it or anything. Urgh. But whatever. It's up and if I see the need to edit or replace, I will.


	3. Entering Wave and Meeting Zabuza

**There! I have one chapter up! I'm sorry about the extremely late update, but I have an excuse! One: writer's block; two: school shit (I'm finally graduating!) and three: I had plot bunnies for other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sasuke truly didn't know what to make of his team. His sensei was a lazy pervert who was "time-impaired" as Naruto called it; the Inuzuka boy was more of a loud-mouth mutt than human, especially the way he was able to talk to his dog while unable to realize that no one else could understand the white canine; and Naruto…he wasn't sure what he thought of him. Especially now that he knew the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. In some ways, he felt like Naruto was his rival, seeing as how the two were constantly competing. He was never able to pin the blonde down since he was either loud and/or pranking someone at one moment, or calm and collected the next. Was it possible that he had a multi-personality disorder? Sasuke immediately shook that from his mind. He had seen a pattern with Naruto's pranks. He only pranked someone when they either wronged someone or bullied his friends and sister; though there were times when he would randomly prank Umino Iruka. When asked why in the middle of class, he had answered, "_You're my favorite teacher. You acknowledged me when other teachers wouldn't. If I pranked them…_" Iruka had obviously understood the incomplete sentence; of course that didn't stop him from giving the boy detention and calling his father to the school.

"Hell no! I want a higher mission!"

**WHACK**!

And then there were times where he grateful Naruto could keep Kiba in line. The dog-boy sat on the ground, nursing his head as their teammate said, "Knock it off Kiba. We want a better mission just as much as you do, but you don't see me and Sasuke screaming our lungs out." Kiba glared at Naruto as Iruka said, "Every Genin team has to complete a number of D-rank missions before they can do a C-rank."

"But it's so boring! Akamaru pees at the location of our so-called missions now! He peed along the road while we were grocery shopping that one time! And I am not chasing that damn cat again! I got nightmares because of it!" the Inuzuka heir whined.

"Too much information Kiba; way too much," Naruto said. Then, sighing, he said, "But I have to agree. We're completing at least three missions just before noon every day. Can't we have a harder mission?" Sarutobi hummed for a moment before asking Kakashi, "What do you think, Kakashi? Is your team ready?" At once, the three Genin turned to bore holes in their sensei's head. Sweat-dropping, he said, "Yes, I believe they are, Hokage-sama."

"Very well," Sarutobi said, a slight smile on his face as he saw the wide grins on Naruto and Kiba. Sasuke also sported a smirk. "It's a protection detail mission. You'll be escorting a bridge builder to the Land of Waves. Send Tazuna in." A grey-haired man walked in and upon noticing the Genin, he said, "A bunch of brats? And the blonde one is a small fry? These aren't ninja." He froze when Naruto placed a calm, yet frightening gaze on him. Kiba snickered and said, "Dude, you do not insult his height. Sensei here did the same thing and found his hair dyed hot pink for a week before he apologized and Naruto told him how to get the dye out." Kakashi tried to glare Kiba into silence as Iruka tried desperately not to laugh.

**The next day**

Tazuna studied Naruto critically before turning to Kakashi and asking, "Are you sure I'll be safe with Shrimp here?" Even as he answered yes, he warily watched for Naruto's reaction. To his surprise, the boy didn't do anything or even look at the bridge builder. But there was a small gleam in his impossibly blue eyes. Kiba was sniggering, obviously knowing what was going on. Even Sasuke seemed to know. With a satisfied grunt, Tazuna pulled a bottle of sake from his pack and look a large swig, only to spit it out. A devious smirk appeared on Naruto's face before it was quickly gone. Kiba wasn't holding back in his laughter.

"What the hell is this!" the bridge builder shouted, glaring at the bottle, "It's plain water with sugar in it!" He turned his heated glower at the blonde as he roared, "What did you do with my sake?" Naruto managed an impassive gaze with a small smirk as he said, "I gave them to my dad to share with Shikaku-oji-san and Choza-oji-san. I thought you might like to be sober while on the road."

"You little brat!" Somehow, Kakashi was able to restrain Tazuna while the three boys walked away, all three smirking. It was clear that even Kiba and Sasuke didn't like the man. As they walked, Kakashi made sure to keep himself, Kiba, and Sasuke between Naruto and Tazuna. The old man was grumbling darkly. As they passed a puddle, Akamaru ran up, lapped it up, and then proceeded to pee in it before Kiba called him back, asking, "Why the hell would you pee in a puddle?"

"Ruff!" –_The water tasted gross._

"Oh. I guess that make sense," Kiba replied. Kakashi inwardly nodded his approval. He knew that his "cute little Genin" had noticed the abnormal water. Though he was pretty sure Akamaru had alerted the overconfident Inuzuka. Then their opponents struck, wrapping chains around Kakashi, strewing him all over the road.

"Sensei!" Naruto and Kiba shouted. Although somewhat frightened, the team immediately sprang into action: Kiba and Akamaru placed themselves in front of Tazuna while Sasuke and Naruto each went for an enemy. They knew that even with their sensei dead, they still had to protect the client. Both boys slammed their feet into their enemy's faces, knocking them back. Naruto threw an explosive tag attached to a kunai. The man was just about to send it flying back when it exploded into white gas. Kiba and Akamaru were simultaneously fighting the second man while Naruto and Sasuke grabbed the discarded chain from their unconscious opponent. Seeing them, Kiba slammed into the first man and sent him skidding backwards. The two boys ran around him, wrapping the chain around him before pulling him to the ground, pinning the chains down with a number of kunai.

"Are we good or what?" Kiba exclaimed happily as the man glared at them.

"Idiot. We got lucky. We managed to turn their ambush against them," Sasuke said.

"Ah, whatever. We got them good." Naruto just rolled his eyes as Kakashi appeared. Tazuna gaped at him.

"You're alive?" he demanded. Eye-smiling, the Jounin said, "I used a genjutsu to make it look like I had died." Glaring at him, Tazuna shouted, "You left these brats to fight two clearly powerful opponents!" Kakashi shrugged as he replied, "They handled themselves fine. Good work you three." Naruto and Kiba high-fived while Sasuke merely smirked. After ordering them to tie up the other man, he turned towards the bridge builder, a frightening eye-smile in place as he said, "Mind telling us why the Demon Brothers are after a simple bridge builder?" Tazuna immediately spilled everything about Gato and the troubles that he had brought with him. Thankfully, the team agreed to finish the mission and try to help out if possible.

"By the way, Naruto, what kind of exploding tag was that?" Kiba asked. The blonde blinked before he said, "Oh, that. It's from my pranking kit; it's a sleeping gas tag. It took me two years to get it right." They all stared at him before Kakashi said, "You know, Naruto, shinobi could use that for missions just as you did." Naruto shrugged as he replied, "Yeah, I know. But it's not potent enough. My sleeping gas tags only last for an hour, if that. I'm still trying to create one that'll last longer." Kakashi inwardly shook his head. That boy clearly took after both parents, yet combined his father's brains with his mother's pranking skills.

**Land of Wave**

Kiba was not a happy camper. The walk to Tazuna's home was nothing but silence and the damn thing was making him go crazy. Suddenly, his ears picked up a slight rustle. Swiftly, he threw a kunai and a white rabbit tumbled out, looking terrified. While Kiba and Akamaru raced over to the trembling creature (most likely to apologize), Kakashi inwardly frowned.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei… aren't rabbits supposed to be brown at this time of year? Or am I thinking of a different animal?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded, discreetly preparing for a fight. Naruto and Sasuke did the same. Hearing a noise, the man shouted, "Everyone get down!" They immediately did so, Akamaru tackling Kiba to the ground as Naruto did the same for Tazuna. A huge sword strikes a tree, sticking to it firmly as a man lands on its blade. Recognizing him, Kakashi said, "Momochi Zabuza, missing-nin of Kirigakure." The man seems to grin, making the three boys and the bridge builder shudder. There was something about this man that made them feel uneasy. With a laugh, Zabuza said, "Hatake Kakashi, Konoha-nin known as the Copy Ninja. I'm starting to like this job now. Maybe I'll finally have a challenge."

0-0-0-0-0

Short, I know. But I'm still focusing on school at the moment. So! I need your help! In my profile is a poll that will help me decide what to do with Zabuza and Haku….

Review and vote please!


	4. Author Note

Hey guys,

After carefully thinking and talking it over with some friends, I decided that I'm going to rewrite this. I mean, it's good, but it can be better, longer, and hopefully with some humor.

I apologize to everyone who's been following this story from the beginning and have been patiently waiting for me to continue it, but I think the rewrite will definitely be better.

Thanks to everyone who's followed me and this story!

**Dragon Keyboardfreak**


End file.
